Panty Anarchy vs Ruby Rose
One Minute Melee Where all the fights are settled in sixty seconds! Two fighters! No research! 60 seconds! Melee Special thanks to for the opening scene and awesome dialogue, check him out he deserves the love! And he also made the incredible template. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Panty stepped foot onto the expertly cut cobblestone road that was the path to Beacon Academy. Geez, Garter said that there was a ghost here? Ghosts were only supposed to show up in Daten City, why were they popping up around such an overcast place like this? Puts Britain to shame easily. “Well, might as well go take a look around.” Panty said to herself. She started walking towards a large tower surrounded with many smaller ones. As she went on her way, a young man with blonde hair and a sword strapped to his side walked by. Panty made it blatantly obvious she wanted him to get closer, but the young man just waved awkwardly and turned the corner, meeting up with a girl clad in Trojan armor and had red hair. Panty grimaced and continued. She reached the courtyard of the massive tower, feeling how imposing the tower appeared. She kept walking when she found a window. Thinking it could be holding either her target or some men behind it, she took a quick look. What she found surprised her. A girl wearing a red hood was fighting a small, boar-like creature with eyes full of hatred. The girl pulled out a scythe right from underneath her hood as if it were a magic trick. She then took up a stance. Suddenly, shards of glass flew out everywhere and Panty flew into the middle of the room with a “Repent Motherfucker!” As she landed and said her one-liner, she fired a bullet between the boar’s eyes. Instead of killing the boar dead in its tracks and exploding as if it became a clay model, the bullet bounced off the bridge of its nose, harming it in no way. “The fuck?” Panty exclaimed, lobbing a few extra bullets at it, with obviously no effect. The black pig beast was getting annoyed. It kicked its leg and readied a rush. Panty stood up, “The fuck is up with this piece of junk? I cleaned it out this morning, and I didn’t get with any guys so they couldn’t have possibly jammed it themselves…” Just then, the Grimm ran for Panty, baring its tusks in a rather feral and malicious manner. As soon as it was about to strike Panty, she kicked the Grimm, launching it vertically. Panty finished it off by jumping in the air herself and slamming the pig with a double stomp, killing it. “Huh. Must’ve been one of those weird ghosts that just shit themselves after a kick or two.” Panty wondered aloud. She looked around her to see a group of students staring in awe. “Um, hi there!” Panty turned around to find the red-hooded girl peering at her, “Why did you just kill my test?” “Test?” Panty asked, looking the girl over, “Well, I didn’t mean to interrupt it, but that pig-thing was a ghost and I kill those fucking things.” Ruby looked back at the Grimm. Its blood poured out all over the floor. “What an incurable case of the cusses my good lady!” The teacher exclaimed. “Shut up grandpa.” Panty remarked, “I’m outta here.” Something stopped her. Panty looked down at her hand to find a pale hand gripping her wrist tightly. She turned around to see an annoyed Ruby staring her dead in the eyes. “You can’t just show up and kill off my prey and leave!” Ruby pleaded, “An apology or something would at least be nice!” Panty grit her teeth. Even though she just saved them all from a ghost, she’s still talking about this damn test? This girl looked far too young to even do combat, let alone wield a scythe. Panty was ready to get defensive. “Oh? So I’m in the wrong because I tried to help!?” Panty shouted, “Well I’m trying to do my job. You? You’re a pasty bitch who’s getting fed up over nothing! That pout you’re wearing is making you look like a toddler and I’m supposed to do what? You’re in a school where everyone is…” She looks to Yang, “Hey, how old are you?” “Seventeen.” Yang replied, annoyed this blonde woman was cussing out her sister. “…Probably older than you! Grow up, or are you going to be a sniveling piece of shit?” Panty asked, gritting her teeth. Ruby was lost for words. This was the first time she was sworn at this badly. She balled her fists. “I want you to apologize!” Ruby shouted angrily back. “Well guess what?” Panty shouted angrily back, “Not everyone’s going to offer a damn apology for something you don’t agree with! Geez, you probably washed that hood in with the wrong kind of laundry.” Yang immediately cringed. Insulting the hood….. Wasn’t this chick’s smartest idea. Ruby sunk her head low. Panty just looked down at her with an annoyed face. “Ugh, now you’re sad.” Panty said, she mimicked rubbing her eyes, “What are you going to do? Cry?” Ruby pointed the end of her scythe at Panty. Panty noticed this and stopped mocking. “Uhhh, what’s this about?” Panty asked, and received an answer in the form of a quick swipe of the scythe, a gunshot, and the small, red-hooded girl launching herself into Panty, kicking her out the door of the classroom into the hallway. Panty got up and readied Backlace. She saw Ruby follow out, her face holding resolve, no longer holding disappointment. Panty smiled. “Well fuck me in the ass, you’ve got some balls with a sprinkle of spunk there sister!” Panty shouted aiming the glowing angelic undergarment weapon at Ruby. Ruby just bowed and readied her scythe. Nobody messes with the hood. Let the Bullets Fly… FIGHT! Ruby swung Crescent Rose only for Panty to expertly back flip avoiding the blade by mere inches before she landed, Panty back flipped again and again as Ruby rushed forward swinging wildly with Crescent Rose. Panty smirked as she landed and slid underneath the blade aiming Blacklace at Ruby firing off three rounds sending her into the air before Panty looked at her nails and aimed to her side shooting Ruby before she hit the ground sending the red cloaked huntress in training skidding across the ground. "How's that for ya bitch?" Panty taunted still making sure her nails were fine, not considering Ruby to be much of a threat to begin with. However... "Barely felt a thing!" Ruby cried out using her aura dashed toward Panty faster then the blonde could react. "Wait, what!?" Panty looked only to be knocked into the air. Ruby shot the ground launching herself at Panty, spinning once Ruby slashed Panty before grabbing the blonde angels hair. Ruby fired off several rounds picking up speed causing the two to become a wheel shaped obstacle. Red and yellow mixed together as the duo landed and took off like a rocket outside the classroom and into the hall. Weiss, Yang, and Blake looking on impressed by the now destroyed classroom. The two struggled and traded blows as they rolled through the halls destroying the school as they picked up speed. Students flew everywhere as they were ran over, bullets firing and bouncing off walls and the angel and huntress in training continued their power struggle. Eventually crashing into Ozpin's room the Headmaster ducked for cover from surprise as Panty landed on his desk and jumped back up only to tackle Ruby to the ground and threw her against the wall. Ruby landed on her feet panting while Panty looked annoyed as hell. "Why hello there Ruby." Ozpin stated calmly taking a sip of his coffee. "Heya Mr. Ozpin, sorry about the mess." Ruby said nervously realizing the destruction they'd caused. "Oh, it's quite alright, you are in a battle after all." Ozpin siad as he began to sort his papers back where they were on his desk. "Thanks!" Ruby said kindly before swinging Crescent Rose at Panty only for the angel to side step the swing and grab the hood of Ruby's hoodie and slam her fist into Ruby's face. Ruby quickly regained her composure and raised Crescent Rose high before bringing it down towards Panty who jumped high avoiding the attack. Doing a stylish front flip Panty stomped Crescent Rose's blade into the floor and quickly drop kicked Ruby in the face sending her into Ozpin's desk breaking it in half and scattering papers everywhere. Panty stood on the scythe looking more livid than ever since her dress now has many tears and her hair was a complete mess. "That's it you damn cunt! Playtime is over now!" Panty said threateningly not playing around anymore. Outraged by Panty's insult and complaining Ruby tackled Panty off Crescent Rose only for the two to get into a fist fight trading punches and kicks. Ruby threw a punch only to collide with Panty's heels as she matched Ruby's punches with kicks. Panty front flipped and brought the hell of her foot down on Ruby's head sending her face first into the ground leaving a small crater. Panty aimed Blacklace at Ruby's head only for Ruby to roll out of the way dodging the bullet and grabbing Pnaty's hand and throwing her over to the wall with a loud thud. Ruby quickly grabbed Crescent Rose just as Panty landed on her feet, Ruby hooked the blade around Panty's neck and swung the girl into the air before Ruby launched herself with a bullet and aimed at Panty whose eyes widened as she knew what was coming. "Well fuck me..." Panty murmured before Ruby fired sending Panty crashing into Ozpin, Ruby landed only to hear a weird sounding moan from Panty, looking over Ruby saw that Panty was sitting on Ozpin's face. Seeing as her panties were her pistol that meant... "Only if this geezer was that blonde guy from earlier! Ahhh...." Panty cried, male students looking into the office peeking curious about the destruction and noises. Little said their jaws dropped and their eyes widened as they deemed Ozpin the luckiest guy in the academy. "Excuse me? You're in the midst of a fight. Pleasure shouldn't be had right now you know." Ozpin said though his voice was muffled through Panty's... yeeeaaaah. "Oh, the movement of your face, keep it up!" Panty cried out before a red faced Ruby finally found her voice again. "Eww! Gross!" Ruby kicks Panty in the face comically sending the blonde lustful angel into the wall revealing a blushing Ozpin. Ruby dashed forward using her aura to gain speed crashing into Panty sending both her and Panty through the wall and outside. Landing with sickening thuds both females rose to their feet and Panty had now reached her boiling point, in pain, and looking like a complete mess she aimed Blacklace at Ruby's head. "You fucking brat! This dress was 50 Heaven Coins! Not to mention I have a huge footprint on my face!" Panty screamed pointing at the obvious foot print on her face. "I guess I'll call you foot-face then!" Ruby taunted with a smirk. Ruby and Panty dashed toward each other and clashed countless times, Ruby however dove into Panty knocking the girl back Panty now wavering back on one foot. Ruby quickly shot the ground underneath Panty launching her into the air before diving and spinning shooting behind her, Ruby continued shooting until she hooked the scythe around Panty's waist. Ruby cried as she fired herself and Panty high into the air before spinning once and slashing downward with great force because of another bullet fired. "You.... Whore..... Rrrrgh!" Panty cried out in defeat as she crashed down to the ground and Ruby Rose landed on her feet crouched and smiling. ' ' KO!' ' "Next time apologize." Ruby said panting from exhaustion as she put Crescent Rose away into it's smaller form leaving the knocked out Panty on the ground. This Melee's Winner is ............ Panty Anarchy